


Devoted Rivalry

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, Shonen Ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Seto's jealous when another new kid shows up. Joey deals with it.  "It" being... not Seto's jealousy.Promised-verse. Seto/Joey are 10 years old. Mokuba is the older brother and CEO.  Joey's dad is loving but... It's Joey. Kid probably has ADHD.





	Devoted Rivalry

There was someone sitting in his desk.

There was _someone_... _sitting_ in his desk.

Seto put on his mean face and stood in front of the offender. "Move."

The kid, with long black hair and green eyes, raised an eyebrow but did nothing else.

Seto felt the need to clarify. "This is my seat."

"Well, I like it. Find another."

Seriously? This kid did NOT just talk that way to him.

"Seto, sit down alre- oh. Who are you?" Joey stood next to him but was not going to be very helpful apparently.

"It doesn't matter who he is, he is in my seat so move it!"

The kid stood and grabbed Joey's hand, kissing the knuckles. "I am Duke Devlin. My dad owns the Black Crown Game shop. Who are you?" He flashed a brilliant smile.

Seto wasn't dazzled. "It doesn't matter who he is-"

"Hey!"

"-he's mine! Move before I make you!"

Joey smacked his love with his backpack and moved off to find another desk away from the jerk.

Duke smirked. "With pleasure," and he moved off to an empty desk next to the beautiful blonde. The teacher came in then and requested (several times in Seto's case) for everyone to take their seats.

During their first break Seto texted his brother.

_< Buy Black Crown Games. Close it down._

_< No._

So, Mokuba needed more persuasion. He snapped a picture of that Devlin creep and his mate and sent that.

_< Seto, do your school work or I'll take your phone_.

Stupid brother! This was important!

_< You're not invited to the wedding anymore!_

If Mokuba responded, he didn't know. He had shoved his phone in his school bag and ignored it. He spent the rest of the morning glaring at the two relationship offenders. When it was lunch time, he planned to intervene but Duke was too fast. As soon as the bell rang, he grabbed Joey's hand ran out of the classroom.

Seto tried to follow but they were swallowed up in the hallway in a tsunami of immaturity. The place was packed. Joey didn't even take his lunch. So the brunette spent the whole lunch period trying to find them.

He didn't.

When he returned to the classroom two minutes before the bell rang he was hungry and pissed. Then he saw Joey sitting in his PROPER place; the desk next to his.

He tried not to smirk (he failed) as he strutted over and sat down. He began chuckling slightly.

"Stop it, Set. That's creepy." He paused. "He showed me his dice collection, okay?!"

The little Kaiba feigned innocence.

"That's creepy, too. It was a cool collection and there were two I really liked that had these little hobgoblins with wings on their hats."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

Joey blushed. "He's in the nurses office."

The bell rang. Class started. Duke was not there yet. He showed up 20 minutes later and scowled at both the boys before returning to his desk. He was sporting a black eye.

All Seto did was lean closer to his blonde and said blonde felt compelled to respond. Loudly.

"He tried to kiss me, alright?!?! Stop being so smug, you jerk!"

Seto cackled. Loudly.

When Mokuba arrived at the school, Mr. Wheeler was already there, Seto was laughing, and Joey was blushing bright red.

Hell no. He turned around to leave with Joey's dad hot on his heels.

"Take me with you!"

 


End file.
